Identity features are ubiquitous across all applications used by end users. Features such as authentication based on username or email address and password, multi-factor authentication, and federation are used for application sign up, authentication, and access. Even so, current identity solutions are rife with examples where many different application developers are providing their own implementations for identity verification.
The needs of workloads for companies and governments vary widely, where the variations are unique enough that they require custom-built solutions. Workloads span from a website or mobile application interacting with consumers, to large scale application platforms that offer a built-in identity systems for developers building applications, to dynamic portal teams such as consumer portals created via wizards.
Digital transformation in the modern world has reached a point where every industry (not just software) and even governments are increasingly engaging with their customers and citizens digitally. Higher value transactions such as buying health insurance, managing health vaults, finances, paying taxes, requesting welfare benefits, etc., are moving to online implementations. Companies also need to handle the vetting of software developers for application (“app”) stores before payouts can be made. Currently, each of these issues are achieved by custom-built solutions.